


Royal Dedication

by kittywrites



Category: Minecraft (Videogame), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, bilingual dante, bisexual dante, implied katelyn~chan, japanese/filipino kawaii~chan, korean/venezuelan Dante, pansexual kawaii~chan, tan kawaii~chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittywrites/pseuds/kittywrites
Summary: “If anything is to ever happen to you...You must promise that you will let me protect you instead.” She stated, concern in her eyes.“I promise.”Dante Scanlon of Boboros Village has trained his whole life to try and become a Knight of a Royal Family. With his stoic nature, emotions that hide under the surface, and his on going loyalty, Dante is the perfect knight.Kawaii “Kawaii~Chan” Ishida is the princess of the Hanakura Kingdom, a kingdom that faces the threat of the murderous clan, The Uragiru Clan. For a princess, She isn’t a very good one. After her mother had gone missing and was presumed dead, she never really understood what it was really like to be a mature and respectful princess. Instead she is immature,bubbly, goofy, and curious but also is very intelligent and seeks to know more about her world around her and combat as well.A Princess in need of protection and her appointed Knight. What would happen.





	1. I Promise.

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by Breath of the Wild and other Zelda Games and characters belong to Aphmau’s YouTube channel.

     Dante Scanlon hated royal gatherings. He only seldom enjoyed them and when he did it was only because of the fact that the turnout was low. He never wanted this. He just wanted to go back to his training.   
    The royal gathering was at an event that was indeed lively. Princes whos heads were decorated with precious metals and jewels who would listen to the chatter that would escape the painted lips of the princesses. Gowns that draped down to the marble floors of the ballroom and shoulders of royal men that were decorated with epaulettes were all at most the evidence of the high status of the youths that scattered the ballroom. For the Trainee of ocean eyes, it was unbearable for him.   
  
    He stood next to a quartz column that resided in the ballroom, a stoic expression resting upon his face.   
    “Dante!” A deep and British voice had called towards the trainee. He looked to see a prince with bleached blonde hair and cerulean eyes address him.    
     “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you last. How are you?” The prince asked.   
     “I have been well,Garroth. Just a bit bored with everything happening here.” Dante responded.   
     “Well you can at least try to start conversation. There’s many interesting people here!” Garroth said, a maiden of raven hair then passing him. “And there’s one now. I will see you later.” The prince said automatically following after the princess. Dante groaned,crossing his arms, and sighing.   
‘ _ Can someone just start a commotion so I can get out of here?’ _ The knight thought. He didn’t want this. He wanted to be alone with his training. Slicing at his training dummy or sparring with his partner. It was better than this. Anything was better than this. Right as Dante was about to be lost in thoughts, all alone, a voice had erupted.   
    “Princess Kawaii!” The voice yelped.    
  
                               Who was Kawaii?   
  
    The trainee looked in the direction of where the voice was directed to. It was a princess. She had tanned skin and fluffy pastel pink hair, tied into a bun, decorated with an assortment of hair pieces and meif’wa ears also placed on her head. Her face had frosting and crumbs placed across the corners of her mouth, pastries placed in her mouth and her hands. Her pollen yellow eyes were wide with surprise.   
  
    “I understand that you are hungry but please leave some food for the other guests!” The disembodied voice called. The princess looked over at the silver platter, empty with only at least a couple of crumbs scattered on the plate.    
  
     “Ofay!” The meif’wa princess said muffled,covering her mouth with her hand.    
     Dante’s scarred eyebrow arched. There was something interesting about this girl. There must have been a reason though. It could be because of how she wasn’t dressed in the traditional way that most princesses dress. Or maybe how she stuffed her face with all of the pastries she could.  But it must have been because of the fact that out of everyone at this event, she was the least well-mannered girl at this ball. Finally someone to speak to. He walked up to the princess who was munching on a macaron.   
    “Excuse me?” Dante said,walking up to her. The Princess looked up from the food table to see a the tall sapphire haired man towering over her. Shocking the Meif’wa, she inhaled her food incorrectly and started coughing. Leading to a brief exchange with the trainee and princess.    
    “I am so sorry! I didn-“ Dante apologized.   
    “No-It’s fine. I just-“ KC coughed.   
    “No no no I’m sorry I shouldn’t have surprised you-“    
    “It’s okay. I’m good now.” KC said, resting her hand on her clavicle. She turned her head to Dante, looking up at him.    
    “Do you need something?” KC asked, crossing her arms.    
    “Yes. I would like to speak with you.” Dante responded.   
    “I don’t know if you saw some sort of princess eating all of the pastries but if you did....It was not me.” She whispered, Dante then gifting a small chuckle.   
    “No, I just want to talk to you. You’re the only interesting person at this ball.”    
    “There’s plenty of interesting people! Like Princess Katelyn.” KC pointed to a powder blue haired Amazonian, arm wrestling with a Prince....and winning.    
    “I think she’s a bit too intense for me.” Dante said,concerned.    
    “Understandable.”   
    “So...How about we talk somewhere that doesn’t have...as many people.”   
    “Keep it in your trousers,dude! I don’t even know you.” The Princess retorted.   
    “Th-that’s not what I meant! I just wanted to speak with you in private an-“ Dante waved his hands around, extremely flustered and blushing.    
    “I’m only kidding! Ha! You should have seen the look on your face. It was hilarious!” She laughed.   
    “I have a minour feeling that I’m going to enjoy your company.” The man sighed.   
    “I don’t know what you said but okay! Let’s leave!” the princess said,spinning, and then tripping.   
    “I’m Okay!” She smiled.

 

    The princess led the trainee to a gazebo in the garden of the kingdom.

    “Wow. You really know your way around this place.” Dante said looking around the small garden. 

    “Well I’ve been around this kingdom for forever so,I kinda know my way around….or do I?” KC giggled, holding her tongue between her teeth, shaking her shoulders.

    “That is a bit unsettling. But no matter, I want to know you. What is your name?” Dante said,holding his hands behind his back.

    “I am Princess Kawaii. BUT! Please call me Kawaii~Chan.” She said, smiling and bouncing up and down slightly. 

    “Dante Scanlon. Pleasure to meet you.” The towering man bent down, kissing the princesses tiny hand.

    “There’s no reason to be THAT formal. I’m not incredibly special.” She sat on the marble bench, the trainee doing the same.

    “The only way you aren’t special is if you believe you aren’t. You’re wonderful from what I’ve seen so far.” The trainee murmured, the princess smiling.

    “Thank you. I assume you want to hear my story because every single person in the known universe wants to hear my story.” KC puffed out her chest, hands on her hips.

    “Of course. Tell me everything.” 

    “So...My name is Kawaii Ishida, but I want to be known as Kawaii~Chan and I just told you that…” the princess smacked her lips together. 

    “I love food. Specifically eating it and cooking it. Exploration is one of my passions and it means everything to me and I want to one day make a book of information of all of the nearby kingdoms!” She smiled.

    “That is actually interesting! I believe this is the reason as to why I wanted to speak with you.” The Trainee laughed. 

    “Thank you! But seriously you are so nice that it is physically sickening.” KC raised her hand to his mouth.

    “Anyway, My father is someone who is really disappointed with my passions an-“ KC said,only to be cut off by Dante.

    “Wait, why?”

    “I don’t know! He doesn’t let me do anything! He doesn’t even let me see Katelyn sometimes because it’s apparently ‘too influencing for your-‘ ….never mind.” The Princess cut herself off.

    “Your what? What does Lady Katelyn influence?”

    “I...I want to become experienced in combat. I know it’s stupid-“ 

    “No,it’s good! I can teach you combat skills! I can tell you everything I know!” Dante said, holding the Meif’wa’s hands.

    “What do you know? You’re only a Trainee.” She arched an eyebrow, Dante scoffing. His eyes then widened with expression.

    “I won’t be a trainee. If your father decides to make me your own personal knight. I can teach you everything about combat and take you exploring whenever you want!” He smiled. 

    “You would do that? Why?” KC’s eyes sparkled.

    “Because. You are the only person I know that hasn’t pushed me away when I tried to talk to them.

    “Wow where did that come from?” KC smirked.

    “I think the writer of this story is just writing this on the spot and forgot to write about my backstory.” Dante said forming his lips into a tight line. 

    “You really will do that for me? Even though I just met you?” She smiled.

    “Yes.” 

    “Alright. I will consider it. But only on one condition.” KC looked down. 

    “Tell me.” Dante responded, confusion in his eyes. 

    “If anything is to ever happen to you...You must promise that you will let me protect you instead.” She stated, concern in her eyes.

    “I promise.” 


	2. Viewing Hanakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kawaii~Chan gives Dante a tour of her kingdom while learning more about her knight.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

⠀⠀⠀  ⋮⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀  ⋮⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⋮

⠀⠀⠀  ⋮⠀⠀⠀ ⋮⠀⠀⠀☆⠀⠀⠀              ⋮

⠀⠀⠀  ☆⠀⠀⠀ ⋮⠀⠀⠀  ⠀⠀⠀ ⋮⠀⠀⠀⠀☆

⠀⠀    ☆⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀  ⋮   
⠀⠀⠀  ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀      ☆

   The sun had seeped through the curtains of the Princess’s room, an attestation to Kawaii~Chan that morning arrived. 

    She woke up, her blossom pink coloured hair sticking to her face, her face damp from saliva that had dripped from her rosy-pink lips. KC squinted through the sunlight, turning over and embracing her pillow. The meif’wa was about to drift back off to sleep before she heard a knock on her door. The princess groaned, lifting her blanket off of her body, and opening her door.

    “Good Morning,Princess!” KC’s maid-of-honour, Pir, had said. 

    “No,it’s not.” KC yawned, rubbing the rheum from her eyes.

    “Excuse me?” Lady Pir asked. 

    “Nothing. What is it?” KC said, still half-asleep.

    “Your appointed Knight has arrived.” 

    The princess’s eyes widened, a smile plastered on her face. 

     “Thank you, Lady Pir. I shall get ready to see him in a bit.” KC smiled, quickly dressing herself into her exploration attire: a pink kimono style shirt with sakura petals and branches bedecking the sleeves, the kingdom brooch resting upon her bosom, black trousers, black terrain boots, and her puffy hair placed in a bun adorned with a Sakura hairpiece. She attached an assortment of pouches onto her belt, swiftly grabbing her brown leather exploration journal, before she opened her door and ran out to see her knight.

>───── ✩ ─────<

    Dante was mounted upon his steed, waiting for the princess to arrive at the wooden bridge he had stood beside. He stared at the kingdom exterior...it was...broken. The walls of the castle town were crumbling, and pagodas were scratched and torn. Why was it that Royalty were still residing here? KC ran up to the knight whom mounted on his horse, a fanged smile resting upon her face. 

    “Hi! I’m glad to see you were able to find your way to here...because I had assumed you would die.” KC’s lips formed a tight line.

    “Right. Speaking of which, what happened to your kingdom? Why is it in tatters? And why do you still reside here?” Dante queried, dismounting from his stallion. 

    “Oh. I forgot to tell you didn’t I? Well...My Kingdom has been under the threat of a kingdom for a while now.” KC rubbed her arm, staring at the floor.

    “By Whom?” 

   “It’s, like, a clan of assassins called the Uragiru Clan. They’ve been wanting to kill my dad for a while but no one really knows why. One day they tried to kill the king and when they did, they tried to destroy this place too.”

    “Hmm. I see. I do have one question though, why is it that you still reside here?” Dante held his hands behind his back, a straight posture evident in his broad figure. 

    “Most of the palace has been restored but ,um, some stuff needs to be fixed so ,um, right now my Dad told me to that I need to go out and ,like, try to get help from kingdoms that will try to take down the Uragiru and ‘help rebuild’ the kingdom.” KC said, rolling her eyes. 

    “Hm. And may I ask why is it you had requested my presence?” Dante stood tall, holding the bridle of his horse.

    “If you’re gonna to be my knight, I need to try to show your way around this place if you’re going to stay here.” KC beamed,grasping the forearm of the paladin, and pulling him towards the castle. 

    “Princess,my horse!” Dante yelped.

>───── ✩ ─────<

   “This right here in the entrance of the palace!” KC declared, opening one of the palace doors,the door then falling forwards.

    “Right. Follow me.” KC grinned, walking down the corridor. 

    “And this right here is the hallway of no real significance. Nothing important here other than a study and some other rooms with no purpose at all.” The Sakura Princess rolled her eyes. Dante continued to examine the room looking at a shelf with a planted bonsai tree. 

    “Does this hold any significance any way?” Dante asked. 

    “What the hell did I just say?” KC cursed,turning around only to be bestowed a glare from her knight. KC only responded by tapping his scarred nose.

    “Boop! Okay come on, let me show you around.” KC giggled, bouncing as she walked.

   She soon took her knight to a room with a long dining table, the walls of the room were crumbling and the tapestries being ripped. 

    “So what is this?” Dante asked.

    “This is the dining hall! We eat all our food here, most of it being gross but…” KC gave a smug smile, holding a pot, that looked as if it used to be broken. 

     “This is my pot where I keep all of my pastries I steal from the kitchen. It got broken during the attack but luckily I fixed it!” She puffed out her chest. 

     “And what type of...ah...um...what’s the English word for  _ pagamento _ ?” Dante asked,wincing. 

    “I-I don’t think I can answer that.” KC gifted her knight a blank stare. 

    “Ugh-What I meant was-What do you use to fix the pot?” 

    “Oh! I used frosting! It’s the perfect thing to fix it because it’s tastes really good. And it will never break-“ KC was cut off by the pot shattering into multiple pieces. Dante tried his best to restrain his laughing but he then broke out into a fit of laughter and joyful noises escaping his mouth, he then stood up straight,coughing.

    “I’m sorry. It’s just that I didn’t expect that to happen.” He said, a stoic expression placed on his visage.

    “It’s fine! Don’t apologize for laughing.” KC beamed.

    “But that’s my purpose. I can’t smile. It shows weakness.” 

    “Sometimes it’s good to show that you’re weak. It’s means you’re human!” KC said, placing a hand on Dante’s broad shoulder.

    “Hm. I see. May you continue showing me the palace?” Dante sighed.

    “Yup! Right this way!” KC replied, popping the ‘p’.

    The pair continued to walk down a corridor, making their way to the lobby of the palace.

    “By the way, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” KC vocalized.

    “Yes, what is it?” Her knight replied.

    “Do you speak a language other than English?”

    “Yes, I do. Are you referring as to when I had forgotten a word during our discussion about your...pastry holder.”

    “You could just call it a cookie jar but yes I do mean that.” KC said, as she walked beside her knight, then receiving a small chuckle from him.

    “I was raised in a village where the native tongue is Spanish. Yet, when was very young and I went to train as a guard, I had to learn English to become more experienced with speaking to teachers and other students.” Dante said, as they approached the lobby.

     “Oh so that’s why you don’t have an accent. Okay okay okay okay.” KC pursed her lips,nodding.

    The entrance of the palace was one of the rooms that had been more damaged than the others. The stone stairs had crumbled and had made the east and west wing to become less accessible than they used to be.

    “Okay so it’s gonna be a bit hard to get to your part of the palace, but if we just jump then we can probably make it ther-“ The Princess started, only to be cut off by Dante.

     “Excuse me but did you say ‘My Part’. As in a part of the palace that I will bide in?” Dante’s eyes had widened at this statement.

    “Yeah. I think it will be a bit difficult for you to try to make it here from your village every day.” KC raised an eyebrow.

     “Of course. Let’s just try to conclude this peregrination of the palace.” Dante said,turning toward the east wing of the palace.

    “I don’t know what that means but okay!” KC declared,jumping toward the ledge of the east wing then,landing on her feet. Dante followed this action in a similar way, jumping and grabbing the ledge, pulling himself up swiftly. 

    “Wow. You did that with no struggle at all.” KC stared at her towering knight with her wide and pollen-yellow eyes. 

    “It wasn’t that toilsome.” He said,stretching his back. KC responded by looking to her left with a dissatisfied expression. 

    “In any case, your room will be very close to mine!” She cajoled, skipping up the stairs.

    “And this right here is your room!” KC smiled.

    “Really?” 

    “Yep! We’ll finish up this tour of the palace tomorrow, you just take time to yourself to make yourself comfortable. Dinner will be served to you in here. Good...Knight, Dante!” KC chuckled.

    “Goodnight, Princess.” He replied with a smile.

>───── ✩ ─────<

 

 

  
  
  
  



End file.
